Fragments
by flame kaizer
Summary: Summary: he had cheated on her with someone else. Broken inside, she fled, never wanting to see him again. A year later, everything changed, but is it for the better or for the worse? Two child bore from two mothers but had the same father. A story on how they had their daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: he had cheated on her with someone else. Broken inside, she fled, never wanting to see him again. A year later, everything changed, but is it for the better or for the worse? Two child bore from two mothers but had the same father. A story on how they had their daily lives.**

 **A/N: hello, everyone! Another story for you. Though i like Yuuki, i wouldn't want her to be the bad girl either. Anyways, i hope you like it! Juri and Haruka aren't dead here even Ichiru isn't. Okay, some of the characters who died in the anime are alive here, am i clear?**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight.**

 **Warning/s: some ooc-ness! Some bashings here and there, bad language, etc. oh, and zero is a girl!**

 _ **Brief summary of what happened: zero and Kaname were happile married for three years now. They do have some rocky downsides but they would always fix it up. They had been having their best days until after a few months later just after their marriage. She didn't know what it was until after a few years later. Ichiru would always come by and visit, not that he cannot. And her relationship with Kaname's inner circle had been going good since they started to accept her with their leader. They all knew something that Zero doesn't especially that it concerns Kaname. But, that didn't mean that she'll never know of it.**_

 **So, without further a do...**

 **Start!**

.

.

.

 _It all started on our anniversary day... Our third anniversary, too..._

 **Zero**

I had been quite happy today. This day is a special day. I had a small smile on my face, thinking all about this.

Kring... Kring...

I blinked a bit as I looked at my phone. It was from Ichiru!

To: nee-chan

 **From: Ichiru**

 **Subject: greeting**

 _ **Hello, nee-chan! Happy anniversary!**_

 **-End-**

I had a smile on my face as he greeted me. Later on, greeting of different kinds had been sent to me from the others. I then looked at the small wrapped box in my bedside table. My gift for him. I do hope he likes it.

Getting out of bed, I went to the bathroom to wash up.

After fixing up, she immediately went out, greeting along the maids and butlers on her way. Arriving at the dining table, I saw okaa-sama and outo-sama (Juri and Haruka) there, eating contentedly while having light conversations along. They suddenly stopped when they saw me.

"Good morning, okaa-sama, outo-sama." She greeted, bowing. The two greeted her just the same. Taking her seat, she thanked the maid who had served her breakfast.

"Anyways, happy anniversary dear. Why isn't Kaname with you?" Juri suddenly asked, looking at her. Zero just smiled at them.

"He must probably in his room, okaa-sama. He did have a tiring day at work recently." She said as she continued to eat her food. Finishing it up, she looked at them, thanked them for the meal before leaving the room, not seeing the sad glances the couple were giving her.

She stretched up high, as she went to the gardens, her favorite place. The gardens were one of her sanctuaries especially when she was stressed out all this times. She would always go here and admire the flowers, like it was keeping her away from her worries.

But, there was always the small place here that she really goes on, that no one other than her knew off, her very own special place.

Admiring the beautiful plants around, she couldn't help but think about Kaname. Would he not remember? Like he always does? Ever since they married, it was as if she was not in any way needed anymore especially after a few months after their marriage. She frowned at that. It was like she had just been used as a tool. But, he wouldn't do that, right?

She shook her head, not wanting anything to think about negative thoughts. Slowly, feeling a little bit chilly outside, she made her way in.

 _I had always thought that today was not like the other times, but I was wrong..._

Zero sat there patiently, waiting for her husband to come. In her side was the gift she'd give him for their anniversary. It might not mean much, but it is so much for her. She knew it was a big surprise for him, even to her.

She had been very thankful enough for everyone in the mansion for preparing this special dinner just for him and her. She couldn't thank them enough. So, she waited... And waited... And waited.

She then frowned as she looked at her time. It had been an hour and he still wasn't here. Could it be that he forgot this day once again?

She continued waiting… and waiting… and waiting. She then looked at the time and was a bit shocked to see it was almost midnight.

She smiled sadly, tears falling down from her eyes. Who she was kidding, of course he wouldn't remember. He didn't remember last year. Heck, he didn't remember their first anniversary! She clenched her hands into fists wanting to punch his face like what she did once. She was tempted to do that, but she knew she couldn't. She sighed as she grabbed the gift and went out of the room. Seeing the concerned looks they were giving her, she then mustered a small smile, though it turned out bitter. Assuring them she was okay, she immediately went towards her room, locking it in the process. And they knew, she wanted nothing but to be alone.

"He didn't come this time as well, didn't he?" Juri said as she just saw Zero walking past her and into her room. Haruka just nodded at her, obviously disappointed at their son. If he knew better, he might have punched his son already.

She stayed inside her room for a few more hours before getting out, wanting to wash her face off of the tears she had cried out. Passing by her husband room, she momentarily stopped when she heard sounds coming out from there. She was wondering what it might be ignoring the dreaded feeling coming from thinking over it.

.

 _All those time, I thought I had given him everything, but I was wrong..._

 _It seems everything I do is wrong..._

.

Seeing the small opening from the door, she was surprised at what she saw. Her own husband... Cheating on her? How? Why? She couldn't believe it, but it was all happening in front of her. There he was, his husband inside with another woman. And he dare do it on their own anniversary. She clenched her fists, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. She had always hated being weak, but ever since... She immediately fled the sight, wanting to block everything away. From what she'd seen, she'd heard, everything. This must be just a dream! A horrible dream! But, everything else seemed real.

But, it is reality.

She froze at her thought. She was angry, livid even. From Kaname, to the woman, and to herself. But, does everyone else knew about it? She gritted her teeth. Of course they knew, how else? She had been getting softer then for not knowing all of this, and she hated that. Suddenly, she went to her cabinet, bringing out her bags and placing everything she owned there. For now, it must be best to leave, to clear her thoughts. Checking everything she had, looking if she had missed anything, she nodded to herself seeing none.

Suddenly, she grabbed her phone, calling someone.

"Hey."

"Hey, Ichiru! Mind coming over today?"

She looked at her room one last time, looking if ever she had misplaced anything before her eyes landed on the wrapped gift in her bedside table. She could only look at it before grabbing her things.

"Are you sure you're leaving today?" Juri asked, hugging the silverette. Zero could only nod as she hugged Haruka as well.

"I wanted to clear of my head, just for a while. And I'd hope for another time to come back. I promise." She said but all of them knew that might not be it. Haruka could only look at her daughter in law in sadness, clearly pissed off at his son.

"Well, you could always visit us or we could to you." He said earning himself a solemn laugh from the girl.

"Anyways, i need to go. Thank you for everything okaa-sama, outo-sama. I'll be going then."

Seeing ichiru inside the car, she placed her bags at the back before getting in the passenger's seat, smiling and waving at the old couple. With a last wave, they sped off, getting far away from the place she once called home.

A few weeks later...

.

The inner circle of Kaname came, wanting to visit the couple. Juri and Haruka told them what had happened, and though they respect him as their leader, they also couldn't help but be disappointed at him. It's been a few weeks already since she left but it seems that he didn't mind it. Not even one bit.

Hanabusa Aidou, was one of the few who admired Kaname to the point that they could call him obsessed with him. Though, a few of the ones that had not easily accepted Zero, but it only took a few before him then. But, he frowned as he looked at Kaname. Being a doctor, he knew a lot, especially for his patients. Suddenly, he could only look at him in contemplation.

"Kaname-sama, where is Zero by the way?" He suddenly asked, wondering where she was. Kaname looked at him.

"Ah, she went into another mission it seems. Though, she hadn't come back but then when i contacted her superiors they've told me it was classified and that it might take a long time to finish it." He answered and he could only look at disbelief. Had he not known?! Was he reckless?!

Then, suddenly he paused. Had she not told him about it?

Hanabusa then looked at Kaname, a bit pissed off. He wouldn't show it outwardly but his eyes tell it all. He could also feel the same to the others. Takuma merely shook his head in disappointment and even Shiki, with his now wife Rima, who was in her late pregnancy as well had been saddened and angered. Heck, even Ruka, who was carrying their first born child with Akatsuki, was clenching her fists. All of them knew apparently.

"Ah, is that so? Then, we might as well leave now Kaname-sama. I do have some important things to do. And Yuuki said hi." He said as he walked out. Kaname merely nodded.

 _'Oh, Kaname-sama, you don't know what you're missing on.'_ Mumbled Aidou as he and the others left the mansion.

-end of chapter 1-

 **A/N: hello, everyone! I am here again today to post a new fic for all of you! Yay! I do am very sorry if I haven't been attentive to my stories lately as I am quite busy with school and stuff. Do hope you forgive me. Gomen, ne. anyways, this idea suddenly popped out of my mind when I had been reading a very short one shot and I told myself 'hey, why don't I write something similar to this.' And I did. I was so disappointed at that one shot as it was very short and that it was a major cliffhanger. Anyways, sorry for the rant. Do review, onegai?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello, everyone! I present to you the next chapter of the story! Do hope you like it! Thank you for those who added this to their favorites and alerted this story! Thank you very much! Without further a do, here's chapter 2!**

 **Previously…**

 **Hanabusa then looked at Kaname, a bit pissed off. He wouldn't show it outwardly but his eyes tell it all. He could also feel the same to the others. Takuma merely shook his head in disappointment and even Shiki, with his now wife Rima, who was in her late pregnancy as well had been saddened and angered. Heck, even Ruka, who was carrying their first born child with Akatsuki, was clenching her fists. All of them knew apparently.**

" **Ah, is that so? Then, we might as well leave now Kaname-sama. I do have some important things to do. And Yuuki said hi." He said as he walked out. Kaname merely nodded.**

' _ **Oh, Kaname-sama, you don't know what you're missing on.'**_ **Mumbled Aidou as he and the others left the mansion.**

Fragments 2

 **Years later…**

It's been years since Zero left the Kuran Mansion and it had not been that same. Juri would sometimes stare of at the distance, especially at the garden where she'd always see Zero hang out in whenever she doesn't have missions. Haruka was with her, looking sadly as well.

"What do you think is Zero-chan doing right now? How is she?" she asked her husband, as he smiled at her.

"She's fine. She just called yesterday, right?"

"Even so, without her here, it's been lonely." And Haruka could silently agree.

Ever since Yuuki decided to live with Aidou, her husband, Zero was only her companion minus the maids and visitors they've kept on having.

"I'm home." They suddenly heard a voice.

"Ah, Kaname, welcome home." She greeted him with a hug as his father merely nodded at him. Kaname looked at them, and smiled.

"Welcome home outo-san!" a young girl ran to Kaname as he merely knelt down to hug his daughter.

Kuran Akira.

His daughter. His five year old daughter. The daughter he had with the woman with him in their anniversary. Apparently, she had told him she's pregnant 2 months after and Kaname merely dismissed it, saying he'd never wanted her anyways…

" _I'm pregnant, Kaname-sama! It's your child!" the woman said, her emerald eyes showing her determination. Kaname merely looked at her, inside was disbelief and guilt. What would he say to Zero now once she comes back? more importantly... When will she come back?_

" _Kaname, you need to accept this. It was you who made this decision." His father's voice suddenly joined in on their conversation. Kaname merely looked at his father then back to the woman in front of him._

 _how did this even happened? why can't he remember? for all he knew, she might just be kidding him. but, seeing the determined look on her face and the disapproving gaze his father gave him, he complied. but, what if SHE comes back, what will happen then? he looked back at her and sighed. with all the things he had to do and with this, it made his head ache feeling worse than before._

" _Fine then. I'd accept the child," her face brightened. "But, I don't want to see your face ever again after you bore the child, am I understood?" he could see her hands clenched as her side, as she bit her lip._

" _I… understand, Kaname-sama." Haruka merely shook his head in disappointment._

As the deal said, he never saw her ever since. A few months later, they've learned of an accident involving one similar lady, dead. Kaname merely shook his head as he looked at his parents, as he carried her daughter.

"I'll be going to my room now." And with a nod, he left carrying his daughter with him as she continued to tell her tale towards him. Juri merely looked on to them in sadness as she leaned towards her husband, sighing.

"Haruka, what did we ever do wrong?" she questioned him but he remained silent. even he was thinking the same thing.

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think will it be like, with Zero here I mean? If she never left? What would happen when they had children together and not with her?" the stress on the word her was obviously heard by Haruka as he merely hugged his wife from behind, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know. But, no worries. Zero told us we could come visit her, right?" Juri merely nodded.

The next day…

Juri and Haruka stood by the gate as Juri waited patiently, not containing her smile.

"Be good with your aunt and uncle for today, alright?" Akira merely nodded, seeing as her grandparents are going somewhere. Her father left a while ago, telling her that a meeting came up and she merely said that it was okay. And now, they were waiting for Yuuki to come and pick her up.

"Okaa-sama, Outo-sama!" they heard in a distance, and there stood Yuuki, holding on to her firstborn son, Rikuo. As she came to them, Juri went to hug her daughter as her father merely kissed her temple. Yuuki then looked at Akira, smiling.

"Come now Akira, we're going to play with Rikuo and Ai, alright?" with a nod, they left, getting in a car, where Aidou was waiting. He smiled and bowed at the Kuran couple and turned the gas on and sped away.

Suddenly, another car stopped in front of them, and the windows opened revealing…

"Okaa-sama, outo-sama, it's been a while, huh?" Juri's eyes suddenly watered.

* * *

Sitting at the living room, Juri took the time looking around, feeling a bit nostalgic. Zero left a few minutes ago to grab some tea and snacks as she didn't want to bother the maids with their job. Suddenly, a hand came in contact with hers and she saw her husband nodding. Just then, the doors opened and came in Zero, with Shizuka and Rido with her.

"Ah, Juri, Haruka, it's been a while since you came and visited us." Rido said as he greeted his sibling, Shizuka coming and giving Juri a hug.

"Yeah. But I was surprised to see Zero here." Shizuka and Rido merely gave them a smile, and they understood then as they looked wide-eyed at Zero.

"Surprised, huh?"

And it was silent.

"Well, we best be leaving. Shizuka and I were about to go to a party anyways, feel free to stay the evening if you two wish." And with that, the two left. Juri looked at Zero, who merely smiled at them, though it was a bit faint.

"So, how are you this few years? Other than what we've speak upon at the phone?" Juri asked as they had tea at the garden.

"Nothing different, Okaa-sama. A few missions here and there, and the paper works they've kept on piling over me as they are training me to be the next chairman of the association…"

"Really?" Haruka asked, a bit surprised. Zero nodded.

"Yeah. Took me a bit longer than I had expected but at least I got it all on."

"How's Ichiru by the way? How he with Maria?" Zero smiled at that.

"He's been good. Apparently, they'd be getting married in a few months."

And their conversation goes on and on… until…

"Tadaima!" they heard voices. Juri and Haruka got a little curious.

"Mama, we're home!" Suddenly, the doors opened revealing two children, one girl and a boy, looking a lot like five years old with Maria and Ichiru with them, carrying their now 2 year old son, Kai.

Juri's eyes widened as the two young children ran to Zero, hugging her as she did the same. Zero then looked at the two and smiled guiltily. When they had better view of the children, their eyes widened even more.

"Are they…"

"Yes. Kids, they are the ones I've talked with you about. They are your grandparents. Care to introduce yourselves to them?" the kids looked at them and nodded, a bit unsure but nevertheless complied to their mother's request.

"Hello, I am Kiryuu Subaru. I am five years old. Nice to meet you." He bowed in curtsy, and even at a young age, they could see he is well-mannered. His silver locks complemented his face, as his silvery lavender eyes looked at them, though you could see it was a bit tinged with burgundy, their typical eye color. All in all, there was no doubt this was his child. How can they when they are looking at the perfect carbon copy of their son when he was young except for the coloring?

Suddenly, the young girl, then went in front a bit, looking at them warily, clenching her dress as she bit her lip. When she sees Juri smiling as if encouraging her, she brightened almost immediately.

"I am Kiryuu Tsubaki, same with nii-chan, I am five years old. Nice to meet you." And she smiled at them, bowing a bit. Her hair was brown, a shade the same as Juri's with burgundy eyes, though like Subaru, it has a tinge of silvery lavender instead of burgundy. They could see she looked a lot like Zero when she was younger with a different shade. Juri's eyes then watered as she came close to Zero.

"Oh, Zero. Why haven't you told any of us about this?" Zero merely smiled looking a bit guilty for not telling them sooner.

"I tried to keep it as a surprise. It was supposed to be my gift for Kaname before I left." She said sadly. Haruka came to them and hugged them both.

"I hope we could change back time." And they couldn't agree more.

Seeing as it was nearing midnight, the two then left.

"See you soon kids, Ichiru, Maria and Zero. though i do hope you come and visit us soon as well." Juri said to them as she and Haruka waved goodbye.

"Are you really sure you wouldn't want to come with us?" Zero shook her head.

"I'd hope and wait for the right time. But, not today. The pain I've felt 5 years ago is still fresh until today. Until I find my closure, until then, will I be able to come back."

"Alright. But, you couldn't stop me from coming over and visiting the kids, alright?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"You know Kaname feels guilty, right? Until now, he thought of you going on missions lately. We even said that you're staying at Ichiru's at the meantime as to not bother you much."

"I know. But, I still can't."

"It's alright, sweetie. Then, see you tomorrow?"

"Alright."

And they left.

Entering inside, Maria ushered the children to their rooms as Ichiru and Zero were left at the room.

"Are you really sure you wouldn't go back and even take a look?" ichiru asked, seeing the sadness reflected on his sister's face.

"Yeah. When the right time comes."

"Then, when will the right time be? Isn't five years enough? You've heard it all right, that the woman is dead. What else do you want to do?" realizing he screamed at his sister, he muttered an apology which Zero merely brushed off.

"Time. He should know that. If he knows I'm avoiding him, then so be it. If he'd suddenly know about them, then it's fine by me. But if he comes at me and tells me to come back," she then looked outside, the light laminating on her lowly depicting that of a lady in longing, a mighty warrior wishing for something, or like an angel in distress, and Ichiru merely frowned in sadness. "then I'd refuse him till he understands."

Ichiru merely shook his head.

' _Onee-chan, you're too strong willed but soft hearted.'_

-end of chapter-

 **A/N: I do hope you like this! Please read and review!**

 **Let's recap everything shall we? The childrens… (It was already five years since Zero left.)**

 **Kuran Akira or Akira Kuran (5)- daughter of Kaname with the other woman (OC)**

 **Hanabusa Rikuo (5)- son of Yuuki and Aidou (can also be called Kuran Rikuo)**

 **Hanabusa Ai (4)- daughter of Yuuki and Aidou (can also be called Kuran Ai)**

 **Kiryuu Kai (2)- son of Ichiru and Maria**

 **Kiryuu Subaru (5)- son of Zero and Kaname**

 **Kiryuu Tsubaki (5)- daughter of Zero and Kaname**

 **The others will be introduced as the story continues on, for now they'd be the first to be introduced. I do hope you like them. I am truly sorry for the lame descriptions, as I am not really good with them. Really sorry. Anyways, once again, I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello! Sorry for this late chapter guys! Do hope you like it! Happy new year!**

* * *

Fragments 3

 **Subaru**

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki, hey, wake up!" I said as I woke her up. "Hey, it's already afternoon!"

"WHAT?!" my eyes rolled as I saw her scrambling. To say it was afternoon already, I also meant it was already morning (vampire time). I merely sighed as I left her room.

"Ah, Subaru, good morning or would you prefer afternoon?" I looked to see Uncle Ichiru looking at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Anything is fine uncle!" I said. Uncle Ichiru had been with us for as long as I remember and I can't help but feel happy.

"Anyways, go downstairs and eat. Big sister is waiting for you downstairs and she has something to tell you two later on." He then left, not after ruffling my hair. Probably going to Aunt Maria or to go out. Oh well.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Hello mom!" Subaru said as he ran towards his mother and kissing her on the cheek. Zero merely smiled at her son's affection.

"Hello to you to Subaru. Has your sister woken up yet?" Subaru nodded.

"Good. Now, go and sit there. I'll just make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" he said and Zero merely nodded, chuckling before proceeding to the assigned task. Moments later, Tsubaki also came.

"Good morning!" she said as she immediately went to Zero's side and kissed her on the cheek as well before proceeding to her brother's side as they wait for their breakfast.

Not long after, Zero came in with two plates full of pancakes and syrup and immediately they dug in.

"Thank you for the food!" Zero merely looked at them in amusement. She then sat across them, sipping her tea every now and then as she looked at the stacks of paper works she needed to sign and all.

"Ah, kids, after eating, go and wash up. Your aunts and uncles are coming!" their eyes brightened. After eating, they immediately left the room, doing exactly what their mother tell them. A maid then came and cleaned up their mess as Zero continued on her work.

"Zero!" a lady said as she went to Zero and hugged her. She merely smiled.

"Good to see you too Ruka." She said a bit sarcastically but they knew she meant what she said. Her relationship with them developed more ever since that day she left. She and Rima had been a great help to her, even Yuuki came to talk to her, but not that much anymore as she had a lot of things to learn but Hanabusa is doing a great job at that. After greeting everyone up, she smiled at the children who were with them.

"Ah, Subaru and Tsubaki are cleaning up and I guess they are already in the game roon. Why don't you kids go as we chat along alright?" with a nod, they left. Zero once again looked at them and ushered them all to come with her to the living room.

* * *

 **Tsubaki**

"Ne nii-chan, is there something wrong with mom? She seemed, a bit distressed? Sad maybe?" nii-chan merely looked at me, a brow raised.

"I guess. Do you want to ask here later on?" he said but I merely shook my head. Mom has a lot on her plate and my question might just add to her burdens. Maybe next time. We chatted a bit until we felt their presence. Slowly, the doors opened and there they came.

"Tsubaki-chan! Subaru-kun! Hello!" they all greeted as we greet them as well. I looked at each of them and frowned.

"Is Rikuo and Ai not coming?" I asked. They merely shook their head.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan, but they can't today. Ai is currently sick as well as Rikuo. About playing something or anything?" Misaki-nee told me.

Misaki Ichijou. One of the eldest in our group. She is very caring and care-free, but you never know. She, like her parents have blonde hair, and blue eyes, which she got from her mother.

Standing next to her is Daiki-nii. Eldest among us. He is somewhat the mini version of his father, Uncle Akatsuki. He has ginger colored hair and burnt-orange eyes.

"nee, don't get sad Tsuki-chan. We're here to play, right?" he grinned at me as the rest remained quiet, though they agreed to what Teito said.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

After a little more chattering among them, they decided to play around. We all decided to play house today with Misaki-nee and Daiki-nii as our parents. They are currently taking care of Kai and Charlotte, since they are the youngest of the group. Ritsu and Adrian then went to the blocks set at the corner of the room and played there, Suzuki and Seiko along with them. Kizuna, Resha, Claude, Sasha, Tsubaki and Subaru are either playing video games, reading, or merely chatting there. This was what Zero and the others saw when they entered a few hours later. Some of them are sleeping, games spread all around, and all of them cuddled together a few feet away from the television, where they continued to watch a movie.

"Kids, kids, wake up. You need to eat something. Come on, Lunch is ready." Those who slept yawned, rubbing their eyes. Misaki, along with Daiki went to them.

"How about Kai and Charlotte?" Zero merely nodded at Takuma and to them.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to where we'll go and place them." With that, they made it out of the room.

"Mm! this is really good! I never get over mom's cooking!" Tsubaki said. Zero merely blushed. Takuma and the others agreed, even Shiki and Rima smiled at her.

After lunch, they went back to finish the movie as they sat down there in the living room.

"So, Zero, I know I'm asking this again, but when are you going to go back?" Takuma asked. Zero merely sighed.

"I told you before, until the right time comes. Everything comes in the right time." She said. "Besides, I am busy."

"But when will that be? It's been five years Zero. Five years!" Ruka said.

"I know! I know! Everyone kept telling me that! How can I not forget!" she said, louder than expected. She sat down once again, massaging her temples. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"No, I should be." Ruka said.

Silence~

"But… are you really going to neglect them of their father a little bit longer?" surprisingly, it was Shiki who asked this. Zero remained silent.

"I know Aunt Juuri and Uncle Haruka came here yesterday. Father told me about it. But, please, sister. Try and visit them at least tomorrow? I'm not asking only as a friend, but also as your older brother." Rima placed a hand on his and Shiki merely looked at his wife who nodded at him.

"He's right, Zero. You need to. If not for your sake, then for your children, then?" zero closed her eyes, taking in deep breathes. For a few minutes, they waited with tense atmosphere, to what she's say. Finally, she opened her eyes, the look of sadness still there, but you could see the determination as well.

"Alright. We'll go tomorrow." They merely smiled at her.

~*~*~*~*~ end of chapter ~*~*~*~**~

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I do hope you like it even though it is a bit short. I got a bit lazy these past months and that I was attacked with writer's block. I even tried to find the notes I've written for emergencies like these, but alas, I couldn't. Sorry that I am rambling. Do read and review.**

 **Now, for the introduction of other characters, especially the children…**

 **Rikuo Aidou (thank you** **ben4kevin** **for telling me this.) – son of Hanabusa Aido and Yuuki Kuran. Can also be called Rikuo Kuran. 5 years old.**

 **Ai Aidou- daughter of Hanabusa Aidou and Yuuki Kuran. Can also be called Ai Kuran. 2 years old.**

 **Subaru Kiryuu- son of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu. Can also be called Subaru Kuran (as of birthright). 5 years old. Twin of Tsubaki.**

 **Tsubaki Kiryuu- daughter of** **Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu. Can also be called Tsubaki Kuran (as of birthright). 5 years old. Twin of Subaru.**

 **Akira Kuran- daughter of Kaname Kuran and the other woman (OC). 5 years old.**

 **Misaki Ichijou- daughter of Takuma Ichijou and Sara Shirabuki. 7 years old.**

 **Claude Ichijou- son of Takuma Ichijou and Sara Shirabuki. 5 years old.**

 **Charlotte Ichijou- daughter of Takuma Ichijou and Sara Shirabuki. 2 years old.**

 **Suzuki Shiki- Son of Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. 5 years old. Twin of Resha.**

 **Resha Shiki- daughter of Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. 5 years old. Twin of Suzuki.**

 **Adrian Shiki- son of Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. 3 years old.**

 **Daiki Kain- son of Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. 8 years old.**

 **Kizuna Kain- daughter of Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. 6 years old.**

 **Ritsu Kain- son** **of Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. 3 years old.**

 **Teito Takamiya- son of Sayori Wakaba and Kaito Takamiya. 6 years old.**

 **Sasha Takamiya- daughter** **of Sayori Wakaba and Kaito Takamiya. 4 years old.**

 **Kai Kiryuu- son of Ichiru Kiryuu and Maria Kurenai. 2 years old.**

 **Seiko Yagari- daughter of Seiren and Toga Yagari. 6 years old.**

 **Well, here you go… so the following questions here at this chapter:**

 **Will Zero really go and visit the Kuran mansion?**

 **What will await her there?**

 **Will she and Kaname meet?**

 **What will happen when she sees Akira?**

…

 **Once again, I do hope you like it! So, it is revealed that Shiki and Zero are siblings. What do you think about that?**

 **Until next time…**


End file.
